1O Reasons
by omggcece
Summary: Beck's biggest fear was of being alone. ; Or why Beck is in love with two girls. Beck/Jade & Beck/Tori.


**1. Bad**

Jade tugged at my collar, pulling me closer and biting down on my lip so hard it bled. It always amazes me how we can be ready to kill each other one minute and the next we're making out on my bed.

**2. Good**

Tori looked down at the floor, giggling quietly. I brushed a strand of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail back in to place.

"Beck, I really like you so I don't wanna mess this up," Tori whispered. She was so cute. . .so innocent. . .the complete opposite of. . .Jade. I always seemed to think of her during times like these, and I can't stand it.

If I don't choose soon, I'll end up with no one.

I gently grabbed Tori's chin and kissed her.

It was slow, sweet, and perfect. . .almost too perfect.

**3. Cigarettes**

I tried to hold back my laughter as Jade coughed so hard tears were forming in her eyes.

When she had found out I smoked cigarettes, she jumped at the chance to try one.

"I don't think you smoke all the time, my loving girlfriend."

"Shut up, Beck. I'll get the hang of this eventually-tell anyone about this and you die!" Jade spat, regaining her composure. She raised the cigarette to her lips again and like before, she started choking immediately.

I could never imagine Tori trying to learn how too smoke with me, much less getting excited about it. Tori was too innocent, a good girl. There was a lot of things I'd always be able to do with Jade but never with Tori and things I'd do with Tori but never Jade.

They were complete opposites.

I sighed, handing Jade a water bottle when she started coughing again.

**4. Swing Sets**

"Oh my God, Beck!"

I looked up from the nachos I had been eating at this. I narrowed my eyes.

Tori, a sixteen year old girl, was sitting on a swing set. . .right next too a girl who couldn't be more than five.

I hopped up from the picnic table I was sitting at and hurried over. I took my nachos with me, of course.

"Tori, what-"

"Push me, Beck!" Tori chirped. I was about to decline, but then she flashed one of her million dollar smiles and I was taking a hold of the swing.

"I'm so whipped," I muttered under my breath as the little girl smiled at us.

"You guys are cute together!" The girl squealed. When she smiled you could see all of her missing teeth and her dimples.

"You're pretty cute, yourself," Tori replied.

The girl smiled again.

"Beck can push you too, if you want."

What could I say?

I bit back a sigh as I started pushing the little girl. "So what's your name?"

"Tori!" The other Tori gasped.

"My name is Tori too!" Both of them were looking at each other like they were long-lost twins.

"It was really nice meeting you, Tori," she said after I pushed little Tori for a while.

"You, too!"

I stopped pushing. "Where're we going?" I questioned, starting to eat my nachos again.

Tori didn't answer me, walking over too a tall tree and standing under its shade.

I followed.

She got up on her tip-toes, put my nachos down, and kissed me on the lips.

I've never had a kiss quite so sweet.

**5. War**

"Beck Oliver, I hate you!" Jade shouted at me right before the lamp I gave her for her birthday hit me in the head.

Was I bleeding? I had no time at all too even get off the floor before Jade was pulling me up my collar.

"You're in love with Vega, I know it! We've been together for two years-and a half-and you're just going to end it like this. . .choosing Tori over me."

"Jade, I never chose Tori over you! All I did was come in your room and then you started assaulting me!"

Jade's face crumbled and her grip on my shirt started to falter. She let me drop to the ground, turning around.

She was crying.

"A-A-ndre told me he saw you with Tori at the mall, and you were really happy-he said," she gulped, "that you kissed her."

What could I say? I knew I kissed her. And I knew I really liked Tori. . .but I still was in love with Jade.

I left her house, ignoring her parents' questioning faces.

**6. Old**

I handed Jade a cup of coffee, giving her a peck on the lips as she climbed in my car.

"Off to another day of jail-oops, I mean school," Jade said sarcastically.

I hummed in agreement as I sped off down the road.

We did this everyday.

The same kiss, the same conversation, the same everything.

**7. New**

Andre stopped talking when he heard screaming.

"That sounds like Tori, man." Andre grabbed my arm and dragged me out of Ms. Williams' classroom.

Both of our jaws dropped when we saw Tori running toward us dressed in a tiger costume with Trina chasing her.

"Trina, leave me alone! I've only got four minutes too get to my improv class!" Tori shouted, pushing Andre and me out of her way.

"You'll pay for this, little sister!" Trina shrieked. She stopped when she reached us.

"That girl is insane," Trina managed to choke out. She could barely breathe.

"How long have you been chasing her?" I asked. I was still trying to figure out if I was dreaming.

"From our house too here. . .so like ten minutes."

Before we could ask why she would chase Tori around for ten minutes or why Tori was wearing a tiger costume she turned around.

With Tori, you never knew what was going to happen. There was never any routine; every day she was getting into some crazy situation.

Everything about her was new.

**8. Passion**

"Just now. . .I'll always love you." Jade gasped and fell too the floor.

It was completely silent for a few minutes before the room exploded in applause.

Jade looked up and did one of her rare smiles, so fast I almost missed it myself.

I helped her up and we all joined hands, bowing.

Passion.

Jade had so much of it.

She loved acting so much, so intensely. It's almost scary how dedicated she is to this dream.

But her happiness faded and her usual frown was on her face when she saw Tori walking towards us.

"Good show, Jade."

Jade stared at her for a while; her face was blank. It was like time stopped.

Jade said nothing.

There was no insults, no argument, nothing. She simply turned around. Away from me, away from the thunderous applause for her performance.

Somehow the silence was the most scariest thing of all.

**9. Innocence**

Tori shivered as my hands went under her t-shirt, stroking her back. My hands got lower and lower, and I almost reached her butt before she jumped off my lap.

"Beck, um-I'm not-I can't-" she struggled for her words, putting her hair in a ponytail and I guess trying to not make it obvious she had just been making out with me.

"What's wrong?" Usually I would've been mad, a girl letting me get that far and then suddenly stopping, but that's what I liked about Tori. She was as innocent as a sixteen year old girl could be.

"Jade is my friend." She looked down at the floor, playing with her hands.

"I understand."

But I didn't.

**10. Alone**

I was right.

I didn't choose and now-now I was alone.

I had no one.

There was silence. Complete silence. No Jade, no Tori. . .no one. My shoulders shook as I felt myself lose control; tears slid down face and I screamed. A long scream.

It wasn't fair. I wanted both.

Jade was familiar, but she was old.

Tori was unfamiliar, but she was new.

Jade was mature, but cold.

Tori was childish, but warm.

I wanted-I want-all of those qualities. Jade's fire, her passion, Tori's adventurous ways, her silly childlike dreams.

It's not fair.


End file.
